


Fix You

by Kaiyote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Not Winchester Friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: "Lights will guide you home and ignite your bones and I will try to fix you." Angels x Cas vid.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Fix You" by Coldplay


End file.
